dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 Hey... I'm probably not going to make it in tonight. It's been a rough day. Sorry. :/ You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:51, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Expansion RP Question So...I saw that foreign students have arrived, and where they're sleeping, but I'm not really sure where to post with them in the Great Hall. I know we have a bunch of tables for those RPs, but can we just make a general RP section, or something like that for people to start posting and RPing? Hope you had a good weekend. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:37, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Or...maybe even a list of the students or something would be nice to know how many there are, who RPs them etc? I quick sign-up or something? If it's too much work that's fine, I'm just trying to figure out who to RP my expansion characters with and where. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:41, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok...also I noticed your started RP on Prince Cottage. If it was just about Charity and Ash talking about Carmen...I don't mind skipping it and just assuming she told him. If there's another purpose, that's fine, but I don't want to move too quickly on the Carmen situation, and Charity can just have told Ash. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :Oh...I didn't notice that. Well...hmmm. I originally wanted to use Rachel McAdams then didn't because she was reserved...but when I checked again today she wasn't so I just went with it. I'll...have to look again I guess now... thanks. :P I'm going to post on Classes (I think Gwen/Henry probably have something in one of them) then I'll post on the Prince RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, May 2, 2016 (UTC) RPs I would love to, but work's crazy for me today too, so I can't. Hopefully tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:10, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :Today should be better for me. I was thinking Elle/Faith about something, and maybe Melinda/Mal about History and Thomas. Anything else you want to do? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:06, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Well if Henry isn't ready, then it'll be the perfect time to try. :D Gwen's probably about fed up with the silent treatment so, we can have a go at that too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:09, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :I think Mal and Melinda will...make up. It just might take some time for the words to heal. Melinda will probably show up in History just not...talk to Mal. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:38, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Melinda just...didn't know and was making assumptions. Elle would have known, but since I didn't and couldn't find it anywhere (what OWLs he got etc) I just assumed about what I knew of Thomas and how History wasn't always mandatory. Sorry...I'm correcting Elle's statement. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Students aren't allowed to drop CORE subjects, but they can drop optional ones (like divination) if they like. History on this wiki has flopped back and forth between being optional and required, and I think it's only been mandatory the last 3-4 years IC meaning he could have dropped it after his 3rd year IC if it was optional then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:10, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Then maybe I'm just dating myself. I know in the past it was changed to optional, because I remember the arguments about how it was Canon mandatory, how the Headmaster could make it optional, etc http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Schedule?diff=next&oldid=39511. Apparently it's not recent enough for anyone but myself to remember that. Ignore me. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:16, May 4, 2016 (UTC) RP? Ayy, I hope life is being good to you today..I was wondering if you wanted to RP? :D Umm..Lists. *Eilis/Kyler *Eilis/Millie *Mal/Phoebe *Mal/Arabelle *Aydan/Jenelle *Aydan/Arabelle *Henry/Mark *Faith/Saffron *Thomas/Saffron I don't know? Ooh, and Thomas/Mark? :P Um, Eilis/Kyler or Mal/Arabelle? Name changer I'm not sure if you've noticed this yet, or if anyone else has pointed this out. The male Durmstang Champion's names is wrong. Aleksander Aleksandrov is not the same person/character as Aleksander Nikolov. ·εїз· รยﻮคг ·εїз· 18:05, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re Sure. Could you post first please? :D RPs Well, with Noelle being named a champion she might owl Renee...Nothing specific other than that. I'm actually at home today still, and will be on and off, but if you want to start something we can finish it tomorrow when I'm back at work if needed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:25, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :No...I think Thomas has gotten enough flack from everyone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:10, May 9, 2016 (UTC) For Katie RPs Either of those. It's been a while since we did the girls. I've been intending to send Renee a reply and haven't yet. Also...I know you're busy, but at some point before Mal and Melinda make up I'd like to possibly post in their History class, to show...Melinda's showing up even if she's not contributing. Maybe when you get some free time this week, you could update that? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:43, May 10, 2016 (UTC) RP??? Ayyy, I don't know who, but...Ayy? Umm...Millie/Alden or Arabelle/Mal? Bubble Someone else was talking to me. I'll consider what to do with Rose's bubble...hmmmm... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up Just so you're not concerned, I won't be on tomorrow. My sister's graduating from law school, so I'll be driving out there with my family tomorrow all day. I will be back Monday, so I'll see you then! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Re I can get in chat in about three to eight minutes...I have to wait for my mother to say good night. Hi! Hey, good morning! How are you today? Any RPs you want to do today/this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Really...the most enthusiastic EVER? I'm fine with any of those...maybe another sub-par date for Bradley and Emily? I mean I know eventually they'll figure out things aren't working, I just don't know when. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Sorry I haven't been around at all this past week. I've written about 60 pages worth of essays and homework and still have about 15 more to go. -_- I should be back to normal soon!! If you need me for anything just owl me! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:31, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Yule Ball Question Hey CK, so I just noticed that next week is the Yule Ball. Will there be some official way to find a date for your character if you haven't or, are you just leaving that up to each person individually? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:44, May 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: He looks good :P My only question is this... did you intend to have the last name be the same as Hank James? I don't really care, just wondering xD "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:58, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Aurors So...Elle would want to talk to Renee about quitting and everything, but since she's out...should I just owl her or...? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:25, May 17, 2016 (UTC) RP Why don't you start the Mal/Melinda one somewhere? I'm slow posting this morning. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:21, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Ayy Since I'm either on a school computer or my phone all day, I won't be able to upload a picture for Peyton's word bubble. Sooo, I was wondering that if I were to link you to one, if you could upload it for me maybe, please and thank you? :D Thank you so much!!! :D Since I can't go into the deep searches of Tumblr to find a really good one, I'll just go with this for now, because I think it could work. If you want to change the file name, it would be great if you changed it to "PeytonEubanks4thYear6".jpg/png (I'm not sure which one this will try to save as, I'm guessing .jpg, but I've been surprised before :P). Thanks! :D I would ask if you're up for an RP, but I have a couple more classes left before I have another computer class, and this period is about to get out. o/ Benjamin So...how long before someone notices Benjamin's gone and goes to check. I can do it with Ferlen in a couple days if you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:00, May 18, 2016 (UTC) RIP And we've lost another character. :P Anyways, I'm free for the rest of the day, I'm just not available for chat...So, RP, maybe? I mentioned Allicent or Bradley/Saffron last night..? I don't know. It's all up to you, so. :P And Saffron probably made him pay for his own present. xD Like "Hey, I need to go buy something, can I have some money pleeeaaase? *puppy dog eyes*" and then she went and caught something. :P Umm, let us say they said they would meet up here??? So I was on Tumblr... And I found this and I was imagining Jenelle wearing it and being like "Yas, I'm one of the Champions, I can be as fancy as I want to be, dammit." Ayyy I don't know if we want to wait for scoring or what...and I think it's your post, I know it might be mine though...but I was wondering if you also wanted to RP Aydanelle? Uhh, I'm very impatient, so I don't know. xD Re: Hey, I'm going to go fix my post, thanks for the heads up. :) dada professor intervention Can an admin or someone role-play as the professor for that class so to quell a situation CanBoy67 �� talk . re Defence against the dark arts general rp Oh okay CanBoy67 �� talk . RPs? Busy day at work? Any RPs you wanted to do today? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:49, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Well...Bradly was going to ask Emily to the Ball. She'll turn him down, but we can RP that if you'd like. At some point (maybe not until next week or so) I'd like to RP Noelle and Renee getting together, and Noelle meeting her nephew. It's been a while since Rose and Regan had a RP...either them getting along or butting heads. Also, since Noelle was hurt, did you want to RP Charity cleaning her up? Might be interesting. Just some thoughts...I'm up for anything. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:56, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Awesome! Also, if it's not too much trouble, can you upload that Pic of Melinda in the blue dress? I can't access it here from work...it's blocked for some reason. If not, I'll get to it from home this weekend. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:59, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Then don't worry about it. I'll get it when I get home this afternoon and finish the bubbles then. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:01, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Tourny Question So, I assume we're waiting for scores from the first task before we do the box opening RPs? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:30, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Well...I have about an hour before I head home today...would you mind terribly doing that RP with me somewhere? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:37, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Ayyyyyyyyy I was wondering if Jenelle could open the box?? :P I don't know if she can open it in front of people, but if so, I guess it could be an Aydanelle RP?? I know he wouldn't be able to help any, but he's stupid, so he probably wouldn't be able to figure it out anyways, even if you weren't in AI (all offense to Aydan, obviously none to you, you are an intelligent human being). xD True...Well, I think we should do both at some point in time...Umm, just the box first then, but I don't know where so... Well... A couple reason. One is that we already have so many characters together. Another is IC they just don't seem to...connect. I think it's a bit of an age thing, and they're at different places in life. She'd focused on Quidditch and her career and what little time she has left goes to the Hospital. She likes the idea of marriage and love and whatnot...but I don't think she's actually ready for that, and I think he's looking for someone to settle down with. Also, I think her playing will end up being an issue. It's gotta hurt him to talk about it...to think he could have had that. Finally I feel like they're personalities are just a bit...off from seeing eye to eye. I don't know how to describe it better than that. Maybe in a few years, especially if she's done playing quidditch, and once she's...matured a bit I could see it maybe working...but it's just not a priority for her right now, and she isn't mature enough to realize that and let him know it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:00, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :PS ...and I guess his apparent lack of depth, or things in common, might eventually bother her. She has a plan for after quidditch...healing. He's a teacher, but he doesn't seem to want to do that forever, so...where will that leave him? Other than quidditch...they don't really seem to have a lot to talk about or connect over. It doesn't bother her now, but it might eventually. 20:03, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh....mostly because first I think it would be odd for a Professor to have a date there, and secondly because I'll have enough characters there as it is. :P Well...I'm off for now. I'll check later tonight and see if NAP has posted on the classroom to try to keep that going this weekend...I'm really excited about what might be in the box. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:12, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Dada archiving The dada class rp needs archiving re Okay Hey! When you can, we should talk, so like owl me when you can, I guess. :P Champion's Box Hey Ck, just wanted to let you know Rafael is trying to figure out how to open the box, and if you could kindly please gm/post on The Quidditch Pitch where the rp is, that would be fantastic! Thank you! 06:20, May 22, 2016 (UTC) ): I'm guessing you went to bed or something? If not, I'll be back on chat in a couple, I'm watching Celine Dion's acceptance speech of BBMAs something. Anyways, once you open up the Yule Ball, just let me know when you want to start Markenry there, if you want to because I'm mostly free this week. (I'm rooting for mistletoe to be honest, ignore me.) Obviously, Aydanelle also, but I was messaging the couple of people about it in order and I wasn't thinking about it. :P Imperius Curse Just wondering if you still want to pitch in on the lesson :P If so, I was going to have it be the first one after xmas since it'll probably take a while, but it that's not convenient let me know. 14:11, May 23, 2016 (UTC) RPS! :D Sounds good! That gives us lots of RPs to do this week, so feel free to start whichever you'd like and I'll post from there. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:21, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Also, I posted in the Empty Classroom. No rush on that one, but I wanted to make sure you didn't miss it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Only Faith/Ash sticks out because we haven't RPed them in a while, but she didn't seem interested in sharing, so I don't think there's a RP there. I have another meeting in about 20 mins, which should last about 30 mins, then I'm off 30 mins after that so we only have about an hour more today. Any preference for what we RP next? Feel free to start it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:42, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :Just making sure their RP is ok at her house (which I assume isn't in Hogsmeade) even with Noelle being at Hogwarts for the Ball and such. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:48, May 23, 2016 (UTC) tbh idk how one unhinges a lock because unhinged is like...mentally deranged or like doors, and idk, i might be thinking too much and i'm running on two hours of sleep, so like my brain is moving at one nanometer a second. 2nd Task So...will we have a week OOC between the ball and second task to do RPs or will it be right after? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:55, May 24, 2016 (UTC) An interesting...argument popped up in chat today About to what extent wizards and witches are susceptible to non-magical sicknesses. This article, by Rowling herself, states that wizards are "a wizard could catch anything a Muggle might catch, but he could cure all of it; he would also comfortably survive a scorpion sting that might kill a Muggle, whereas he might die if bitten by a Venomous Tentacula. Similarly, bones broken in non-magical accidents such as falls or fist fights can be mended by magic, but the consequences of curses or backfiring magic could be serious, permanent or life-threatening". This, to me, clearly says that a wizard can definitely have something life-threatening, such as AIDS or cancer, but it would only be deadly if the wizard refused all treatment. (Such things as the cold or the flu would most likely not be life threatening at all, both because muggle immune systems, if uncompromised, deal with minor viruses well, and because "wizards have an enviable head start over the rest of us in dealing with the flu".) Jaye and Carn are under the impression that no muggle ailment can kill a wizard, which makes no sense to me at all because the article says that, in most cases, it's the magical healing that does the trick moreso than a wizard's immune system. Jaye cited this Harry Potter Wiki article to support her claim, but the article itself is speculative: "Due to the protection provided by their innate and deliberately used magic, it appears wizards are rarely 'or '''never killed by mundane or non-magical forces, whether non-magical diseases and disorders or accidental collisions, drownings, falls, etc." This statement is not reliable as canon information because not only does it leave room for error, it also leaves room for choice (see the bolded "or"). (Also, the article may not have been updated after JK Rowling's article came out, but I couldn't find a date on the article.) And yet Rowling's article is much more clear and undeniably canon. I don't understand why they had such issues with the way I read the article. It may very well be true that a wizard has never died of cancer (but I highly doubt it, as some people are just very stubborn and/or want to die), but we don't know if it is, and if it were that would not mean death by cancer was not impossible--just that no wizard has ever let it get far enough. One more thing While I will admit that I did push my side very hard (at least I included indiputably canon information in the form of quotes from the article Jaye linked in the first place), and I did continue (rightly) after Carn warned me he'd kick me if I didn't let them have their false and unsupported claims the issue lie, he banned me when I came back, despite my having dropped the issue after his second warning. My post after his warning (11:59) was only to clarify that what I had said before (11:56) was not continuing the issue. (The passive-aggressiveness before Carn's "one last warning" was, most definitely, deliberately chucked shade.) P.S: if someone finds something that is not speculative and is definitely canon that proves me wrong, I will gladly accept it. 16:18, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure I have a new computer though, which means I don't have the link to it anymore... Hi! Good morning. How are you today? I missed you yesterday. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:12, May 25, 2016 (UTC) RPs Emily/Bradly, unless you want her to stand him up again. We could do Eilis/Melinda sometime after the Yule Ball. I posted with Arthur on their home trying to talk to Adrianna. Henry and Gwen could bump into one another at the ball...possibly ending with one or the other covered in punch. Or we could do something on your wiki since that's been a while or in Faith's mind. We have lots we could do and nothing necessary if we don't want to. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Also any follow up to Benjamin disappearing. Ferlen could call Renee back in to handle it, or attempt to promote her to his position. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:51, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'll wait then, but post next week to Renee if nothing's happened. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:54, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not either, but that doesn't mean Faith wouldn't keep trying things or working in her mind. It doesn't have to be a RP with progress just...stuff happening. Maintenance even. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:58, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Haven't seen much of you these past two or three days. Everything alright? :P When you're available/can, think you can hop onto chat so we can talk for a sec? :3 For Bradley Box RP Ayo Ck, so I've finally gone to make an actual rp for finding the clue, I was wondering if you could GM here? Thanks! 15:12, May 31, 2016 (UTC) RPs Well...Emily never got with Bradly for Christmas/New Years so...there's that. I think Melinda and Eilis haven't RPed for a bit. Also I started a pusdo-RP for Mal and Melinda in General RP:Herbology2. Anything else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:48, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :So...tomorrow Melinda and Mal. Anything else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:57, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Thomas could meet Willa or Jewel. ...but I agree, tomorrow will be a hectic day at work for me too, and Friday will also have periods of being busy, so those might take us to the weekend. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:02, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :It will be fun, especially given their last conversation on guys. I'll post in their apartment. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:20, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Headed Home Hopefully I'll be able to jump on tonight, and maybe see you on chat. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:14, May 31, 2016 (UTC)